Latin name of the genus and species: Nandina domestica. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Jayteexe2x80x99.
Nandina domestica Thunb. called xe2x80x98Lowboyxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,560.
None.
1. Field of Invention
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nandina plant, botanically known as Nandina domestica and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Jayteexe2x80x99. This new Nandina is a product of a seedling selection program conducted by the inventor at Rushing Nursery, Inc., Semmes, Ala.
2. Description of Relevant Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.56.
The new Nandina originated as a chance seedling of Nandina domestica, originating from seed collected from a bed of Nandina containing one named and many unnamed varieties. The named variety is Nandina domestica xe2x80x98Harbour Dwarfxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Jayteexe2x80x99 fruits more abundantly, has a denser more rhizomatous and vigorous habit, and exhibits a broader color spectrum of leaf color and heavier textured leaves than xe2x80x98Harbour Dwarfxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Jayteexe2x80x99 is lower growing, more rhizomatous, and exhibits leaves of heavier texture with a broader color spectrum than xe2x80x98Lowboyxe2x80x99. Stem cutting propagation of xe2x80x98Jayteexe2x80x99 has been performed by the inventor at Rushing Nursery, Inc., Semmes, Ala. Tissue culture propagation has been accomplished at Magnolia Gardens Nursery, Waller, Tex. Both methods have shown that the unique features of this new Nandina are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The xe2x80x98Jayteexe2x80x99 cultivar has been observed and extensively tested in different growing situations for five years. Its recognizable characteristics, which distinguish it from other known Nandina cultivars are:
1. Compact, dense form, spreading by rhizomes, with a mature height of 18-22xe2x80x3.
2. Aggressive, vigorous growth.
3. Has proven adaptable to harsh environmental conditions.
4. Abundant flowers and fruit at an age of 1xc2xd years.
5. Exhibits unique leaf coloration.
xe2x80x83New growth is dark, reddish brown.
xe2x80x83Intermediate growth is light green with reddish hues.
xe2x80x83Mature winter foliage is purple with pinkish hues and dark green with yellow tint.
xe2x80x83Leaves are large and appear thick and heavily textured.
6. Is sun and shade tolerant maintaining its proportions equally well in both conditions.
7. Versatile uses are: groundcover, mass plantings, and individual specimens.
8. Has shown no susceptibility to mosaic virus.
9. Has survived xe2x88x926 degrees in Zone 6. Winter hardiness testing is being continued.
10. Has proved to be adaptable to extreme landscape conditions, where xe2x80x98Harbour Dwarfxe2x80x99 would have difficulty in becoming established.